Our last
by GagaDeshoDesho
Summary: Zoro wasted all of the time that he got. and now it was all gone. (I'm not that good at making summaries so just read it if you want. Read and reviews are highly appreciated and please leave a review if you like it :)) Zorobin in the future.


**Author's note: first fanfic, so this fic includes : Romance, Drama, Angst, and Family. This is supposed to be one-shot only but it's too long plus, if I deleted many scenes, only a few people will understand. So I think it will take 2-3 chapters. I made this short as possible.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Zoro's POV**

It's already 2 years since that incident happened.

I can't still forget the day I first met her, and a chance that I waste.

*Flashback...

 **February 1 2005**

 **ZORO'S POV**

I have to study, as a normal 19 years old student. And i have to admit that studying is boring as fuck. When I open the math book that Nami let me borrow because I lost mine. I notice a picture of her and a maiden. A raven haired maiden with a pair of sapphire colored eyes, and a tanned skin. Nami looks so happy but that raven-haired girl wears a fake smile. She honestly looks like she have a big problem but chose to smile, I have to admit that she looks more beautiful than Hera (the queen of gods and goddess) because she really is. I decided to keep the photo of them and studied after that.

 **December 24 2010**

I am now 24 years old, working as a police officer, it was the day before Christmas and our crew decided to hang out in the sunny bar. I saw luffy, nami and the others chatting in their places in table. When I get there I notice a woman I think she is 2 years older than Nami, as I remember that raven haired maiden in the picture with _it must be her_ , her raven colored hair, but white skin?, and... That's all I remember. But I'm 100 percent sure, it's really _her_ ,

And looks beautiful, she is currently wearing a snake's earring and pink sleeveless tank top, jeans and pair of boots."You were staring at her for a long time Zoro, is everything okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw chopper looking at me, he seems to be worried while the others keep talking stuffs. "It's nothing forget about it". I don't want to tell him the truth mostly because I don't want them to know that I have an interest with that woman, and of course Nami will question me of "why? Where did you first saw her?" Or something like that I don't want to tell her that I took the photo of them and lost it after a week. She started to laugh and blush a bit when Luffy took the steak that she prepared for him. _Looks like she is a good wife material huh_? I unintentionally smirked and gasp when I notice what I have done, they are looking at me, they all look confused, after a seconds Nami was grinning like she has something in her mind. "Well Zoro, this is Hancock she is my friend good luck!" She said. " Zoro do you have a fever you're face is all red " Usopp said.

I don't know what's going on but the thing that I knew that time is _there is something wrong_ and I have to get out of here. "Damn it! I forgot to lock my apartment" I said as I hurry and ran heading to my apartment.

There is really something wrong.

 **August 4 2011**

Everyone in the crew knew my feelings for Hancock and she knew it herself too, She said to meet me here in lily's, so here I am waiting for her when she arrived she told me how much she loved me. I actually believed it, because I love her, but

"But" she said

"But what?"

"My dad's last wish to me before he died is: if I found a man who loved me and I loved him back he must proved himself to me especially to him." Those words.., I actually believed in her.

"Make this woman suffer that she will never come and cant face us because of shame, do want you want make her believe in you" she paused ." after that I'm yours, I knew it was kind of hard but my dad knew it was the only one thing that a man can do for my heart it's even kind of impossible but, please." After that she hand me a picture of a woman who has a same raven hair like hers blue sapphire eyes and white skin , "it's kind of shame and bad so dad thinks it was the only thing that will work and that man will loved me and do anything for me , his request is kind of impossible" she chuckled.

I probably forgot _her_ , it may be because I thought that she is Hancock. I was focus on one thing which is my goal. To make Hancock mine.

"Where is she?"

October 6 2011

Me and Nico Robin are now a couple . That's her name, the woman that Hancock said. She's kind of shy? And she's a bookworm. I still loved Hancock, and honestly I don't love this robin. She's nice but, it's just No. It' s because I think I loved Hancock more than I want her.

Looks like our plan is working properly.

(Still zoro's pov)

I now focused of what I'm doing with Hancock, pleasuring her as I can, kissing and biting her neck and proceed to massage her mounds. "Zoro..." "Well, I've also got nothing to do, so" Hancock thought. I smiled and my smile turn into a wolfish grin as I thought of this idea. It way be too early but... I proceed to her womanhood "No" I hear Hancock said it. But I didn't stop, Hancock suddenly stood up and fix herself and before she left she gave me a death glare, _maybe, I've got too far_ she left. Maybe I'll give her some time.

"That man is really nothing, no words can explain how dumb he is, I'll just play with them a little longer," Hancock thought.

 **January 15 2012**

Robin texted me to visit her apartment today and she said she has something to say and it is very important _that bitch had probably got nothing to do..._ . I said that I have something to do but she said she need me right now.

 _It's okay, Zoro just bear with her a little longer, just talk and you can go home_

"WHAT?!, SO WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THESE?!, I AM NOT THAT KIDS FATHER!"I shouted at her after I heard what she said. I am not the father am I? I still loved Hancock.

"No, Zoro why are you telling these kind of stuff?, of course you are the father...!, you are the only man I slept with "she is obviously trying to be calm,

"NO YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME THIS BECAUSE THAT KID'S REAL FATHER DON'T WANT THAT KID AND YOURE TRYING TO MAKE ME BELIEVED THAT I AM THE FATHER BECAUSE YOU WANT SOMEONE TO TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY!"I shouted again, and it looks like she is losing her patience,

"HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE?!, YOU INSENSITIVE JERK?!, OF COURSE YOU ARE YHE FATHER YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I LOVED, WHY DIDNT YOU-".Before she finished I grabbed the flower vase and throw it at her, which she avoided easily, I look at her she is crying already, in that look in her face she looks terrified, I am slowly buying what she said. _What if I am that kid's real father?_ As I slowly remember that I make out with her last month.

I sighed and calm down. I can't do anything now it's already here.

"Well since it already here, why don't we abort it?" I said but she suddenly stood up and slapped me right in my right cheek it hurts so much. That I think it even left a red mark.

"YES IT IS UNPLANNED!, YES IT WAS AN ACCIDENT BUT FOR GODS SAKE, ZORO I CANT KILL A CHILD! ESPECIALLY IT IS MY OWN CHILD!"Robin shouted again, she just.. cry she fell sat on the floor and cried, no matter what I said she didn't said anything, not a single word, so I just left her apartment...

And left her there.

 **January 17 2012**

"Oh Gosh Zoro you really did that?" Hancock said as she tried to reassure that I am the one who did it. Messing or maybe the real word is RUINING Robin's life, but I did this for her.

"Yes I did, happy now?" I can't even wear a single smile right now. Not that someone is suffering because of me. Guilt is now hitting me.

"Zoro, I love you" she said as she kissed me in the lips it was passionate, I love it, but something is missing.

"Zoro, thank you, so can I be you're wife?" She asked. She is smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Let's not rush things, we still got more time"

 _Maybe it was worth it._

 **Hancock POV**

Mission Complete.

It was all a lie, everything that i tell to him, the revenge is mine now. I smirked i faced the mirror in my face and no words could probably described what kind of joy I am feeling right now.

"Looks like big sis is happy for some reason hm?" i saw my little sister marigold.

"it is a "'mission complete'" I smirked as I turned around to face to face with her.

"you did 'it'?" she asked.

"yes" I said proudly.(don't skip this part if you want to know the reasons)

It was almost 15 years ago my real father left us. 4 of us. including me, marigold, sandersonia. and my mother. my father left us because of his 'mistress'. after that my mom killed herself because of what he did. as the oldest sister I have to take care of my little sisters. and after a few months I saw my real dad with his mistress sitting in a bench. they look so happy. and that supposed to be us. but he is with his mistress who has a wavy silver hair, tanned skin, pointed nose, and unique sapphire eyes (yes that is Nico Olvia). with a kid, a girl who has raven hair she looks like the mistress which obviously her mother based on how she looks like. that was supposed to be us.

I decided to take revenge. but I don't want to kill my dad. he is my father after all. he gave us life. so of I can't kill him that woman is the one that should be killed.

But after 2 years I received a news that that woman was already dead because of some heart disease,

So if she can't take my punishment someone should take it. I'm not satisfied of what happened because it was not from me. So someone should take and since I know who is her daughter, and that my friend nami is also her friend, yes she is the one...

 **THE ONE WHO SHOULD TAKE MY PUNSIHMENT.**

 **NICO ROBIN.**


End file.
